1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic picture adjustment of a monitor, and more particularly to an automatic picture adjustment system for a monitor which can automatically perform the picture adjustment such as adjustment of horizontal or vertical position and size of the picture, compensation for a side pincushion and trapezoidal distortion, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the manufacturing process of a video display appliance such as a monitor, one step for an automatic picture adjustment mode is performed. A conventional picture adjustment device for a monitor includes a personal computer (PC) 1, a monitor 2, and an adjustment equipment 3 which are connected together. The picture adjustment method performed utilizing the conventional picture adjustment device as constructed above will now be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3.
In a state that the adjustment value of the horizontal or vertical position and size of the picture, and the compensation value of the side pincushion and trapezoidal distortion have been predetermined and stored in the PC 1, image information, which is displayed on a screen of the monitor 2 as shown in FIG. 3, is obtained by a video camera 3a mounted on the adjustment equipment 3. The value H1-H7, and V1-V3 of the horizontal and vertical position and size of the image information which is obtained by the adjustment equipment 3 is transmitted to the PC 1, so that the PC 1 compares the obtained value with a predetermined value. If the two values are identical to each other as a result of comparison, the obtained value is stored in a microcomputer (in detail, in an electrically, erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM)) 2a of the monitor 2, while if the two values are not identical to each other, the adjustment is performed by continuously increasing or decreasing the inputted value until it becomes identical to the predetermined value in the PC 1.
If the adjustment of one mode is completed as described above, the adjustment of another mode is then performed in the same manner. The adjusted data values, which are obtained by the above described adjustment operation, are stored in the EEPROM 2a, while the data communication between the PC 1 and the monitor 2 is performed utilizing an RS-232C interface.
The conventional picture adjustment device for a monitor as described above, however, has the drawback in that a lot of time is required for adjusting all the modes, and thus the productivity of the monitor decreases, causing the manufacturing cost thereof to increase, since the adjustment value for each mode, such as the value of the horizontal or vertical position and size, and the compensated value of the side pincushion and trapezoidal distortion, are stored in the EEPROM built in the microcomputer of the monitor, and thereafter, if a mode is selected, the value corresponding to the selected mode is read out from the EEPROM to display the picture adjusted by the selected mode on the screen.